Plik:Banana Hair Mask Banana Hair Mask For Natural Hair
Description Banana Hair Mask | Banana Hair Mask For Natural Hair Thanks For Watching Subscribe For More Videos Like Comment and Share With Your Friends Again Thanks Banana Hair Mask | Banana Hair Mask For Natural Hair The potassium-rich bananas make it a suitable choice for hair care. It helps maintain and restoring the natural elasticity of your hair. It also helps soothe dry hair and keep your hair moisturized. Bananas also contain vitamin B6, A, C, and E, and are packed with beneficial iron and zinc as well. It is due to these ingredients that a banana hair mask can work wonders for your hair. It is actually an effective deep hair conditioner and works great to soothe itchy scalp and smooth frizz. Banana Hair Mask | Banana Hair Mask For Natural Hair How to DIY Banana Hair Mask It is true that using banana for hair is a simple and natural way to improve its texture and overall health, but you can try certain recipes to make an even effective banana mask for hair. Recipe 1: Coconut Milk, Banana, Honey & Coconut Oil How to Make: First cut a banana into smaller pieces and put them all in a small bowl. Add a couple of tablespoons of coconut milk with a tablespoon of coconut oil. Also, add a couple of tablespoons of honey and put these ingredients in your blender. Blend for about a minute or so, or until you get a smooth paste with no banana chunks. Apply this paste to your dampen hair and massage for a few minutes and cover with a shower cap. Wash your hair after half an hour. Do this at least once a week for good results. Recipe 2: Honey, Banana & Vitamin E How to Make: Start by mashing bananas in a small bowl. Add a couple of tablespoons of honey to the bowl and add a vitamin E capsule as well. Mix it well and apply this paste into your damp hair. Start at the roots and move towards the ends, and never brush your hair when you're applying this mask. Wear a shower cap and use your blow dryer on your hair to ensure all the nutrients penetrate into your hair cuticle. Wrap your hair in a towel and leave for half an hour. Remove the towel and use a shampoo to rinse your hair. Finish by rinsing with very cold water. Recipe 3: Honey, Yogurt & Banana How to Make: Add these ingredients to your blender and blend for a few seconds. You can add some milk to it and turn it into a liquid form. Use this mixture on your freshly washed hair and massage gently with your fingertips for a few minutes. Wear a plastic cap and leave for an hour or so. Use a shampoo to wash your hair and condition as well to have smooth, shiny hair. Tips You don't have to waste those brown and squishy bananas because overripe bananas will work just fine to make a hair mask. You should ensure that your hair mask is in the form of a smooth paste with no visible chunks of bananas or it may stick to your hair. You may consider adding some warm water to your hair mask if you're using solid coconut oil. You can make use of peppermint oil, lavender oil, or rosemary oil to make your hair conditioner smell good. Check Out More : http://www.enkivillage.com/banana-hair-mask.html Banana Hair Mask | Banana Hair Mask For Natural Hair https://twitter.com/humanhealthyou https://www.facebook.com/pages/Info-Health/729926523782564# google.com/+InfoHealthinformation Banana Hair Mask | Banana Hair Mask For Natural Hair Banana Hair Mask | Banana Hair Mask For Natural Hair banana hair mask for natural hair, banana hair mask for hair growih, banana hair mask for dry hair, banana hair mask for frizzy hair, banana hair mask, avocado banana hair mask, diy banana hair mask, banana honey hair mask, banana egg hair mask, banana and olive oil hair mask, Banana Hair Mask | Banana Hair Mask For Natural Hair olive oil hair mask , banana hair treatment , banana for hair , banana hair conditioner , hair mask for hair fall , coconut milk hair mask , honey hair mask , olive oil hair masque , banana mask for hair , yogurt hair mask , homemade hair mask for hair fall , Banana Hair Mask | Banana Hair Mask For Natural Hair Banana Hair Mask | Banana Hair Mask For Natural Hair Category:Videos